Eder Dam
.]] The '''Eder Dam' is a hydroelectric dam located in Germany. This location is featured in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 3. In Call of Duty In the original Call of Duty, the player, a British Special Forces agent, must sabotage AA guns on the dam during the summer of 1943, when in fact the mission is happening on Sept. 2, 1944 a year after the actual date of "Operation Chastise". Eder Dam was later seen on Call of Duty 3; it is only playable on the multiplayer map of the same name for Call of Duty 3. It is one of the more popular Maps for Online Multiplayer games on the PlayStation 2, along with Les Ormes and, to a lesser extent, Rouen. Players may operate jeeps, as either driver, passenger or gunner. The driver may not use any weapons, but he can run over the enemy, causing instant death. The passenger may use any weapons he is carrying, albeit with a limited firing arc. The gunner uses the jeep's turreted .50 cal. machine gun, a devastating weapon with excellent range and firepower. However, the gunner is exposed to sniper fire, and is particularly vulnerable when the jeep is not in motion. The jeeps can be destroyed by incoming fire, causing them to explode, killing the crew immediately. Any other personnel nearby may also be killed and/or wounded by the explosion. For this reason, jeeps can sometimes be used in a "suicide attack" on a highly-concentrated group of enemies; they will often fire at the incoming vehicle, which then explodes at close range. There are several structures that can be used for cover, including a small bunker complex and a two-story building, but much of the action generally centers on the partially-destroyed bridge. Players can fight not only on top of the bridge, but inside of it as well, in a maintenance shaft. Layout (Call of Duty 3) There's a large bridge situated in the middle of the map, split in two. The bridge is traversable either by the road above it (Which includes a chicane due to large trucks either side of the split, and the tarmacadum makes a ramp on both sides of the dam for easily clearing the gap) or either by going inside the bridge, into a tunnel. The tunnel swaps sides half way through at the split, so it's not possible for long range sniping throughout the enitire infrastrucure, however longish range combat can be had on either side of the split. Thankfully there's steam coming out of the pipes making it hard to see within the tunnels, again lowering the chance of sniping. To the North of the bridge, is an old derelict shed made out of wood and presumably destroyed by the hectic war going on around it. This shed is where the Axis' flag is - and spawn - during CTF. To the East is a small unenterable building with lots of cover, a small broken bridge which allows for access from the valley, and a large L shaped building that is enterable with two garages. To the South is an unharmed concrete building, home to the Allied's flag and spawn locations during CTF. Then lastly to the West is the dam itself, a large enterable house and an enterable bunker, as well as several ramps leading down into the valley. It is possible to die from jumping off the very top of the bridge and to the valley floor, so it's not advised you take that as the fast route. Trivia *There is a glitch where the player can get on one of the large pipes on the dam, but it is very difficult to do so. Category:Locations